


Ice, Ice, Baby

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blindfolds, Bondage, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Smut, Yeah I know the title is a lame Vanilla Ice reference. So sue me., prompt: ice cube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: 221B format: 221 words, last word starts with B. For the Summer 2019 221B Challenge. The prompt was "Ice Cube".





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 221B format: 221 words, last word starts with B. For the Summer 2019 221B Challenge. The prompt was "Ice Cube".

_Clink_.

The sound echoes. Sherlock can’t see because of the blindfold, but he cocks his head, waiting for more.

 _Clink. Clink_.

 _Gurgle_. 

It’s clearly the sound of ice being dropped into a glass, then liquid poured. He squirms a little, tugging at the bindings. His breath quickens with anticipation.

“John.”

“Shush, love.”

A finger presses to his lips. He extends his tongue to meet it, but it is gone.

Another sound. He strains to hear. John has taken a cube from the glass. _Yes, that’s it!_ He’s sure of it. He smiles, pleased with his ability to guess John’s actions while deprived of sight. 

_Oh!_ Cold wetness on his nipple. He arches his back seeking more. But it too is gone.

He listens. John is drinking.

Lips on his; a familiar sweet aroma. _Whiskey_. John releases the liquid from his mouth and Sherlock lets it flow down his throat. A river of fire that warms his stomach. John's lips linger for a moment, then move on.

Hands behind his knees, lifting, opening.

Sherlock hears the sound of ice moving over glass, then feels the frosty hardness against that most private place. Pressing. Demanding entrance. As the cube slides into him, John’s mouth closes around his nipple, still cold and wet. He uses his teeth. It hurts. And it is pure **bliss**. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not suggesting that you should put ice in your (or someone else's) butt! If you want to engage in this kind of play, do your research first. The tissue there is delicate. In my view, Sherlock would have researched this thoroughly (because that's who he is) and decided the risks were worth it.


End file.
